


Baking Accidents

by Forever_Tank



Series: Pearlnet Bomb 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Anniversary, Baking, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Garnet’s a dork, Married Life, and a bad cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Tank/pseuds/Forever_Tank
Summary: Garnet is a notorious bad cook.





	Baking Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3! Give it up for day 3 *rings cowbell*
> 
> I imagine this to be the same Garnet and Pearl in the trading fic.
> 
> Today’s prompts were Cusine/Accidents. I used both!

Flour in her hair, flour on the ceiling, flour all over her and- _good_ _stars how did you get flour in the stove?!_

Of course when she asked that question Pearl was only met with a blank stare from her wife, who almost resembled a ghost in the amount of flour she was covered in. On top of the counter was a half-formed ball of pudgy dough that definitely needed more water added to it, and beside her feet on the tiled kitchen floor was a ripped open bag of flour, it’s contents spilling out across the floor. A cloud of white dust surrounded the kitchen as well, enough of it that Pearl feared for her lungs. Once sleek black counters were now a dusty grey.

Pearl was still holding her keys in her hand and her mouth couldn’t quite close, nor could she stop the twitch in her index finger. A stare-off to rival all stare-offs occurred for what seemed like hours, neither of two moving an inch.

“The flour attacked me.” Garnet finally said, without an ounce of humor in her voice.

It was then that Pearl cracked, dropping her keys and putting her head in her hands, muttering about how long all of this was going to take to clean up and how Garnet  _ knew _ she was a bad cook and yet she still tried making something as complex as bread anyway.

Of course, the entire time Garnet stares at her without as much as a smile or anything, until finally Pearl calmed down enough to let her speak again. Her lips quirked down into something that almost resembles a frown, and she crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

In a low voice,“He was a very formidable foe.” She feigned a shudder.

“Garnet!”

Finally her wife dropped her act and grinned, sliding around the counter to engulf her in a hug despite her protests, squeezing hard and rocking her back and forth. Pearl’s work uniform was black, and when Garnet pulled away it was now mottled white. Her wife’s strong hands found her shoulders and she was still wearing that elated grin.

“Happy anniversary.”

Letting out a long sigh, Pearl allowed her head to fall onto Garnet’s chest. She stunk of butter and flour.

“Happy anniversary. We’re going out to eat.”

With a laugh, Garnet murmured in agreement and kissed the top of her head, pulling her into another hug.

“I love you.”

“You’re cleaning this.”

“ _ I love yoouuu.’ _

Pearl cracked a smile, “I love you too.”


End file.
